


Reconciliation

by Dreamin



Series: Hearts Out [4]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Linda apologizes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Marta wants to return some family photo albums she's found, but Linda doesn't want to stop there.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera, Marta Cabrera & Linda Drysdale
Series: Hearts Out [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570639
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> I decided at least one member of the Thrombey family needed to grow up, Linda seemed to be the most likely.

Marta glanced at her watch before looking at the menu once more. _I’ll give her ten minutes. If she doesn’t show by then, I’m leaving._

It was early September and finally starting to feel comfortable outside again after the summer heat. After cleaning out a little-used hall closet, she had found a box of photo albums, some of the photos dating back before Harlan’s children were born. Knowing there was only one thing she could do, she had sent Linda a text, asking for a date and time they could meet.

Not even a minute later, Linda approached the table. “Sorry,” she said as she sat down. “I had a hard time finding the place.”

Marta raised an eyebrow at that but decided not to call her on it. “Thank you for agreeing to meet here.”

Linda waved a hand in dismissal as she perused the menu. “You wanted somewhere neutral, I get that.”

_And somewhere you wouldn’t make a scene,_ Marta added silently. The café wasn’t far from the mansion but it was on a busy street, so an outdoor table meant there were plenty of witnesses if Linda lost her temper.

After the waitress took their orders, then brought over their drinks, Linda looked Marta over. “You look good, kiddo. Happy.” She paused. “Is it okay if I still call you ‘kiddo?’”

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “Are you still angry with me?”

Linda sighed quietly. “No, not anymore.”

Marta nodded. “Then it’s fine. You look … content.”

The older woman chuckled quietly. “I just finished the mother of all nasty divorces and my only child is a convicted murderer serving a life sentence, but you know what? I actually do feel content – my cheating husband and monster of a son are out of my life. I’m starting over, and that feels … good.” She took a sip of her drink. “I want to apologize-”

“I didn’t ask to meet with you because I wanted an apology,” Marta cut in quickly. “I just wanted to give you the photo albums I found.”

“You deserve an apology,” Linda said firmly. “Hell, you deserve a lot more than that, but an apology is the best place to start.” She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Marta. I’m sorry I accused you of sleeping with my father, I’m sorry I tried to get you to renounce what he left you, I’m really sorry about Ransom, and I’m sorry the rest of the family hasn’t grown up yet.”

Marta assessed her for a moment. “You mean that, all of it.”

“I do,” she said with a nod.

She thought over everything Linda had done and said since she started working for Harlan and decided that none of it was unforgivable now that Linda was truly sorry. “I forgive you.”

“Thank you,” Linda said, bowing her head slightly in acknowledgement. “I’m also sorry I never actually asked about your family. I didn’t realize it until it was clear that none of us knew where your family was from, we all just guessed. Where are they from?”

Marta was surprised at the question. _She really is turning over a new leaf._ “Cuba. Mom and Dad came to this country just after they got married, Alice and I were born here.”

“Ah. And your Dad…?”

She looked down at her drink. “He died in a car accident when Alice and I were young.”

“I’m sorry,” Linda said gently.

“Thank you.”

The waitress came back with their food then left again. Marta took the time to take a few bites of her chef salad before she asked gently, “What was your mother like? Harlan never talked about her.”

“Mom?” Linda smiled fondly. “She had a big heart but she refused to take crap from anybody.” Her smile turned sad. “She was actually the only person Ransom would listen to, but she died when he was eighteen, so she wasn’t able to be a lasting influence. I think she would’ve gotten through to him.”

“I’m sorry,” she said gently.

“Thank you.” Linda smiled faintly. “You know, I should’ve realized you weren’t sleeping with my dad – he was never interested in another woman after she died.”

_Poor Harlan, alone for twenty years._ “What was her name?”

“Rose.”

Marta smiled a bit. “That explains the stationery I found in Harlan’s desk.”

Linda smiled back. “Yeah, it was Mom’s first.”

“I boxed up what was left, and letters you wrote to him. At first, I thought they were just doodles, then I realized-”

“I used the Dancing Men cypher from the Sherlock Holmes stories? Yeah, Dad loved stuff like that.” She paused then looked at Marta’s left hand. “So, when’s the big day?”

Marta looked down at her sparkling engagement ring and smiled before looking up at her. “Benoit and I settled on New Year’s Eve.”

Linda raised an eyebrow. “Benoit? As in that detective?”

She smiled proudly. “That’s him.”

Linda leaned back in her chair. “Huh. When did this start?”

“April. We’ve been friends since the trial, but we started dating in April.” She smiled softly. “He proposed in July.”

“Just so I have it straight – the two of you are in love, he makes you happy, and he’s not after your inheritance?”

Marta nodded. “It’s love. We’re even thinking about starting a family in a year or two.”

“What about a prenup?”

“We’re not doing that.” At Linda’s stare, she went on. “We’re never going to divorce-”

“You can’t know that,” she cut in, concerned. “A few years down the road, you could be sick of him.”

“We’ll do everything we can to keep our marriage healthy. If nothing can save it, then I am alright with him having half the fortune since if it weren’t for him, Ransom’s plan would have worked.”

Linda assessed her for a moment. “Okay,” she said finally, nodding. “I hope for your sake that you two are together a very long time. I didn’t want to admit it before but you deserve this, Marta, all of it – money, security, and happiness with the man you love.”

She smiled, fully relaxing for the first time since she’d sat down. “Thank you, Linda.”

“You’re welcome.” She grinned, also visibly relaxing. “You have to hear the crazy get-rich scheme Joni’s cooked up now.”

Marta chuckled. “Tell me.”


End file.
